


Call Me Daddy

by nonparlobaenay, theflowerprincesleeps



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Collaboration, Daddy Kink, Gay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, i really like ziam, more description yay, no one actually gets a cock up their ass but oh well, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonparlobaenay/pseuds/nonparlobaenay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerprincesleeps/pseuds/theflowerprincesleeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn fuck prettily, like the pretty boys they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Daddy

Zayn presses up against the hotel room wall, hips stuttering as Liam rims him.

Liam circles his tongue around Zayn's rim, loving how the tanned boy lets out cute little whimpers, incoherently begging for more. He slides his hand up against Zayn's thigh, and grabs Zayn's cock. WIth a few pumps Liam can feel the precome smear Zayn's shaft.

"You this hard for me?" He murmers.

Zayn gasps.

"Tell me... who makes you this hard?" Liam continues.

"You do."

Liam smirks, and slides his precum-slicked finger inside Zayn's hole along with a flick of his tongue. The tousled-haired boy moans, dick twitching. "L-Liam, more..."

"When you're all fucked out like this you're so pretty." Liam curls his finger, slamming into that same spot over and over again.

Zayn gasps, body shuddering as he shoots white ribbons across the wall. "Liam, I'm sorry. i-it was too much and-"

Liam gets up from his knees, pushing Zayn against the wall. He kisses Zayn slowly, their tongues mingling deeply. "Looks like you'll just have to return the favor. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah...fuck yeah."

Liam grabs Zayn's hand and places it over his own throbbing cock. "It loves your attention." The other boy sighs, savoring the warm cock as his hand strokes up and down the shaft and tip.

"Z-Zayn." Liam bites back a moan. "Teasing's my thing..."

"I'm just being a good boy." Zayn licks his lips, and drops to his knees. "You like good boys, don't you?" He kisses Liam's tip, before leaning forward and enveloping the rest of the shaft between his full, pink lips. He doesn't stop until his nose brushes against the hairs at the base of Liam's cock. Zayn swallows around the cock, making Liam moan. 

"Fuck. Shit. You're a good boy. But don't stop, please." His face flushed, Liam grabs a fistful of Zayn's fluffy hair. The other boy looks up at him with glimmering eyes. Slowly, Liam thrusts his hips forward. And again. Flushed, Zayn moans around the cock that expertly uses his mouth.

Liam stutters, but keeps trying a steady pace. "Okay, maybe you're too much of a goody two-shoes. I-I wanna last Z-Zayn."

Zayn just hums in acknowledgement around Liam's cock, hollowing his cheeks with a wet slurp. Liam's orgasm comes as a surprise. He tries to pull out, but his cum ends up drizzling across Zayn's hair and jawline. "Whoa," he breathes. "Sorry, I-"

"It's okay," Zayn cuts him off. "Besides, I'm a good boy. And isn't this a good sight?"

Liam shakes his head. "No. It's sexy as fuck."

Pleased, Zayn smirks and drags a finger across his face, gathering come on his fingers. With whiskey eyes focuses on Liam, he sucks the come clean. "Mmmmm. You've always tasted good."

"My boy deserves nothing less."

They close the gap between each other, and kiss eagerly. Liam smirks. "Ready for more?"

Zayn laughs. "That sounds nice, but how about no. 'M tired. And we've got a photoshoot tomorrow."

Liam pouts playfully. "Fine, but you've been a naughty boy. Looks like I'll have to punish you later."

"Okay, daddy." he perks.

Liam's heart stutters, and he leans to whisper in Zayn's ear. "Next time I take you, I want you to call me daddy the entire time."

Zayn shivers. "Don't worry daddy. I'll be a good boy for you." He's pushed away with a laugh. 

"Okay, no more. You're so fucking hot, I'm gonna need a long, cold shower before bed. Gonna come with me?"

Zayn bites his lips, a small smile playing on them. "Yeah babe."

**Author's Note:**

> My first collab, done with the lovely theflowerprincesleeps!


End file.
